


Tum Tum

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Tum. TumMeu coração está batendo devagar e uniforme.Tum. Tum. TumMeu coração começa a bater um pouco mais rápido.Tum. Tum. Tum. TumMeu coração bate descompassado, desesperado.Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. TumMeu coração não bate, ele voa como as asas de um colibri.Tummm.Meu coração para.Tum. TumMeu coração está batendo compassado novamente.





	Tum Tum

_Tum. Tum_

Meu coração está batendo devagar e uniforme.

Eu estou sentada na arvore da escola, observando o lindo céu primaveril. O clima está ameno e as flores exalam um cheiro suave e relaxante. Escuto uma música ao fundo, que algum veterano está tocando. Piano? Não. Violino? Não. Flauta? Sim, provavelmente é uma flauta.

Tudo está tão maravilhosamente bem que sinto que posso cochilar. Pego meu bloco de notas para escrever algum poema, quando sinto uma presença familiar.

Longos cabelos loiros estão voando por causa do vento, criando uma espécie de áurea na bela garota a minha frente. O uniforme devidamente customizado a deixa com uma aparência mais experiente e madura, exatamente como eu aprecio, coisa que só vim reparar depois _daquilo_.  

_Tum. Tum. Tum_

Meu coração começa a bater um pouco mais rápido.

Minhas mãos começam a suar e quero fugir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, quero ficar. Ela me encara sem dizer nada, esperando pela minha resposta. Quer dizer, eu sabia que teria quer dar a resposta até sexta-feira e _hoje_ já é sexta-feira, mas preferi pensar que este dia não iria chegar. Tipo aquele amanhã que a gente fala que vai fazer tudo, sabe?

Não posso fingir que minha melhor amiga não se declarou pra mim, nem que não fiquei em choque na hora – dizer que eu fiquei em choque é eufemismo. Eu já fiquei bastante surpresa quando a beldade da escola ficou amiga minha, a encrenqueira de cabelos rosa.

Ela disse que sempre me amou e quando eu falei que ela estava confundido as coisas, ela jogou na minha cara todas as atitudes que eu fazia. O ciúme, a vontade de fazê-la feliz, o modo como eu sempre reparava nos seus lábios, como sempre arrumava desculpas para toca-la.

Meu mundo caiu. Ela reparou que eu não sabia o que dizer então me disse para pensar com calma e responder só hoje.

Ela se aproxima e para a poucos centímetros de mim.

_Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum_

Meu coração bate descompassado, desesperado.

Ela me olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em uma expressão de ansiedade e apreensão. Seus olhos procuram os meus, em busca de terminar com aquela tortura.

Eu passei a semana me martirizando sobre a resposta certa. Quando ela me falou que eu sentia o mesmo, foi como tirar uma venda dos meus olhos e dar um tapa na minha cara, me acordando para a realidade. Também foi libertador sair do clausulo que eu criei pra não assumir meus sentimentos.

Ela acha que eu vou dar uma negativa.

Me aproximo ainda mais, quase acabando com a distancia entre nós.

_Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum_

Meu coração não bate, ele voa como as asas de um colibri.

Seus olhos ficam arregalados quando se da conta da minha resposta. Parece que, pela primeira vez, eu consegui desconserta-la. Esse pensamento me faz sorrir.

Coloco seus cabelos atrás da orelha. Acaricio seu rosto, me encantado com a suavidade de sua pele, que parece seda em minhas mãos.

Ela se aproxima também, acariciando de leve meus fios. Nossos aromas se misturam: Cerejeira com laranjeira. Nos abraçamos, deixando nossas bocas a um reles centímetro de distancia. Seu hálito tem sabor de pastilha de melancia. A minha preferia.

Seu corpo encaixa com perfeição no meu. Como um quebra cabeças, fomos feitas para trabalhar em conjunto, em harmonia.

Sinto meus pelos eriçarem quando ela coloca a mão na minha nuca. Aproximando o rosto, soprando em meus lábios.  Seus olhos são intensos e mostram o quanto ela anseia por isso. Minhas bochechas ruborizam enquanto umedeço meus lábios em expectativa. Seus olhos respondem com doçura e malicia. O tempo parece parar.

É agora que tudo vai mudar.

Ela termina a distancia. Sinto nos lábios se tocarem.

_Tummm._

Meu coração para.

Seus lábios são suaves contra os meus. Como em uma doce canção ela começa devagar, explorando, me deixando descobrir com ela o ritmo perfeito. Nossas bocas se exploram com calma, memorizando cada lugar. Depois de descobrirmos qual a forma que funciona melhor para nós duas, ela pede passagem com a língua, que eu prontamente cedo.

Minha cabeça começa a entrar em conflito, porque ao mesmo tempo em que parece parar, trabalha vertiginosamente. É uma sensação estranha, mas incrível. Me apoio em seus ombros quando sinto que minhas pernas estão fraquejando.

Ela encurta ainda mais a distancia entre nós, fazendo que nossos corpos virem quase um só. Sua língua se mexe com calma, me fazendo promessas e me domando com facilidade.

Se existe um paraíso, ele tem formato de cupido e cheiro e sabor de melancia. Fico maravilhada com o fato de saber que algo foi feito pensado em mim. Obrigada, universo.

O ar começa a faltar, então terminamos o beijo com paciência, dando vários selinhos. Nossos pulmões buscam por ar copiosamente, e enquanto esperamos eles se normalizarem, encostamos nossas testas.

Nossos olhos se encontram novamente. Ambos brilhantes e felizes. Sorrimos com o coração mais leve e a certeza que este foi o melhor primeiro beijo de todos.

Minha risada ecoa pelo pátio, enquanto nossas mãos se entrelaçam.

_Tum. Tum_

Meu coração está batendo compassado novamente.

Acabou.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ História não revisada, se encontrarem qualquer erro, me avisem, por favor.  
> ♠ Muito obrigada por ler até aqui.  
> ♠Não sei como colocar a história como concluída, perdão.


End file.
